ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Curseworld, Part I/Transcript
(The citizens of Ninjago are celebrating the New Year Festival. In Chen's Noodle House, Ronin is sitting by himself watching TV.) Reporter: (On TV) Season of change is almost to an end. And residents of Ninjago eagerly await to celebrate tonight's New Year Festival. Skylor: Hard to believe you don't have any friends to usher in the New Year. Ronin: Let's just say I'm good at making friends, just not keeping them. Skylor: Huh. Even a friend who spoils the party every once in a while is still a better friend than someone who stays. (She looks at Ronin's Aeroblade, which he takes away.) Ah. It's okay. I've been around enough weapons in my day. In fact, kind of reminds me of some old friends. Ronin: How much do I owe you? Skylor: It's on the house, friend. Ronin: Huh. Appreciate it. Reporter: Festival celebration is going on all over Ninjago. Ronin: Hey, mind turning that up? Reporter: But not only in Ninjago. Other cities in every corner… Skylor: You know that sewer swamp? Reporter: ...are celebrating this festival... Ronin: Yeah. I used to call it home. Reporter: ...and no other town likes to celebrate more than the residents in Stiix county. Stiix Residents: Wow! Boy: Oh, man. That's awesome. Morro: Now let's shed a little light. (He sets the Realm Crystal in place and opens the Cursed Realm for the Ghost Warriors.) Wrayth: Ah, it's good to be back. Morro: How long until the Preeminent is ready? Soul Archer: Her energy is still too strong to cross the Ethereal Divide. Bansha: The longer the gateway stays open, the stronger it becomes. We must prepare for her arrival. Morro: Then what are we waiting for? Let the festivities begin. (Ghost Warriors and Skreemers take over the city. The citizens screams and runs away.) Kid: Hey, my dragon! (At Steep Wisdom, Wu tells the Ninja they need supplies.) Kai: Shouldn't we be going to Stiix? The longer we wait, the worse it'll get. Wu: We need to stock up. Jay: On what? Magic tea that will make us invincible? (Gasps.) Give us special powers? Is it gonna give us four arms? Wu: Sadly, no magical tea today. I had to sell the rest of the merchandise along with everything else. Zane: What? You sold your business? But that was for your retirement. Cyrus: Ah! Hello again, Ninja. Wu: While we were away, I had Borg use the money from the tea farm to create us some new toys to balance the scales. They are expensive, you know. Cyrus: It's been so long, I hardly recognize any of you. Lloyd looks older. I see a Water Ninja. A titanium Nindroid. Cole is a...a ghost? Huh? Jay looks shorter. And, and then there's Kai. Jay: Hey. What do you mean I look shorter? Kai: I'm sorry, Dr. Borg, but cut to the chase. We don't have much time. Cyrus: Yes, always the impatient one. Come, let me show you. (He presses a button to bring up their vehicles.) If you want a little muscle with that hustle, I've made Jay a lightning-fast Ghost Taker GT. Front spectral intake, rear incorporeal storage. Jay: Oh, why did the Ghost cross the street? Oh, I don't know, maybe 'cause he saw me coming in that! (He jumps in his vehicle and rides it.) Cyrus: Zane's Ice mech. Sure it appears to be the same, but I've equipped the underarms with Deepstone particle shooters, allowing you to freeze the competition. Zane: Super cool. And I mean quite literally. (He, too, jumps into the mech.) Cyrus: Cole, I've made you a Ghost Cycle. Twin carbine blasters, auto-evasive handling. Made entirely of Deepstone, perfectly molded to fit the, uh...bodiless. And I've set all the radio presets to your favorite: soft rock. Cole: (He climbs on.) I do love a slow jam. (He turns on the radio.) Whoa! Cyrus: And for you, Kai. (He tosses Kai a red headband.) Kai: A headband. Cyrus: A personal embroidered headband. Thirty-two thread count, easy tie capabilities. I apologize. I lost track of the time building the other vehicles. Eh, same goes for you, Lloyd. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure you'd be making it back. Lloyd: Hey, I'm just happy to be here. We'll take any help we can get. Cyrus: I hear Morro has opened a bridge between our two realms. It'll take time for the Preeminent to cross. Wu: Which is why we need Lloyd to use his powers to destroy the Realm Crystal before that happens. If Ninjago is cursed, the other realms are sure to follow. Nya: But they'll be expecting us. And Morro still has the Sword of Sanctuary. Even with all these fancy new vehicles, how are we supposed to get close? Jay: Yeah, we're supposed to take on an army of Ghosts? Lloyd: Maybe I can lure him out. He said he always wanted to be the Green Ninja. Wu: No. He will not leave the Realm Crystal unguarded until his master is freed. Cole: But even with our powers back, he's seen all of our moves. Kai: Then we'll show him something he hasn't: a Water Ninja. Nya: But I've just started my training. I haven't even found my True Potential. Kai: Nya, when our parents passed, you were there for me. Now, I'm here for you. Cole: He's right. She's our greatest weapon. Zane: And as brother sharpens brother, the same goes for a sister. Lloyd: Our greatest power isn't what we can throw at him. It's what we have right here. A united team. Wu: So, what do you think, Nya? Are you ready to lead them into battle? Nya: I'm in. But if they know we're coming straight for them, how about we show them not every path is a straight line? Zane: Intrigued. Do you have a plan? Nya: I'll explain on the way. (At Stiix, the captain is overlooking the city.) Waiter: Captain, dinner is ready. (He brings out a large pile of food.) Captain: Ugh. Just keep the food coming. These Ghosts' appetites is like nothing I've seen. Go. Waiter: Oh! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! (He sees some citizens held captive.) Oh, you poor people. (He tries to feed them, but two Ghosts show up, taking the food.) Bon appétit. Soul Archer: The gateway is becoming more stable. Soon. Morro: Any sign of the Ninja? Wrayth: No, but we have two spooks for every nook and cranny in this watering hole. And even if they do show, any one of us they strike down can simply return through the portal. You're invincible, Morro. Morro: I thought that once before. Let them revel, but we must not let our guard down. Soul Archer: Don't worry, Morro, soon you will be the Green Ninja and then The Sixteen Realms will be ours. Bansha: (Stopping Wu's truck.) Wu. A special delivery, I presume? (Three Ghosts check the back, but it's empty.) Wu: Let me talk to my pupil. It doesn't have to end this way. Morro: (Possessing Bansha.) Sensei. I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Wu: Morro. Morro: You think I'll just let you stroll right in? Your wisdom fails you in your old age. Wu: Last chance, Morro. You may no longer be my pupil, but I still can teach you a lesson. My Ninja are well-trained, and they will defeat every last one of you. Give up now, or forever rest in peace. Morro: Take them. (The Ghosts grab Wu and Misako.) You think I'd ever let the Ninja in my town? Foolish old man. (Meanwhile, Kai is passing out food to some Ghosts.) Ghosts: I'm starving. I'm deadly hungry. Give me food. I want burgers. I'm just—so good. Kai: (On a communication device.) Anyone have eyes on the Realm Crystal? Zane: It appears to be inside what used to be Ronin's pawnshop in the center of town. Morro's there, and it's highly guarded. Jay: Do you think we can get Lloyd in there to destroy it? I don't know if we'll pull Morro away long enough. Cole: Yeah, well, that's the plan. Everyone in position? Kai: Let's do this. (To the Ghosts) Tea, anyone> Ghost: Yes, please. Kai: (Kai pours it on him.) Uh, oh. Ghost: You fool. (They chase him, allowing "Lloyd" to proceed.) Jay: Hey, move back! Thanks! (The Ghosts watch as a crate is being let down by a crane. "Lloyd" continues.) Zane: (He "accidentally" drops a bucket of water, almost splashing two Ghosts.) Oh! Ghost: Watch it! Zane: Sorry. It slipped. Wu: Get ready. It's almost time. (Cole slips into a phonograph and makes it play music faster. A Dragon roared, signalling it spotted "Lloyd.") Soul Archer: Look what we have here. Morro: The Green Ninja. So rude. Hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to be late to the party? Bansha: Now that we've got him, what do you want us to do with him? Morro: Surely it's not just you. I know your Ninja are never far. Come out, come out, wherever you are. I have your beloved Green Ninja. You think you can come into my home and steal the Crystal I'' rightfully earned? You think I'll just hand it to you, just like the green gi was handed to you? Tell me. Tell all of us that I'm better than you, and I'll let you go. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? (He takes "his" hood off, revealing Nya.) '''Nya': Sorry, I couldn't hear you. I'm still a little wet behind the ears. (Nya creates a water ball.) Morro: She's a Water Ninja. She's....Protect the Realm Crystal! (Nya destroys some Ghosts, but had to fight Morro.) Kai: (To Lloyd) Plan to get him away from the Realm Crystal worked. We'll clear a path for you, then you can do the rest. Lloyd: Let's do this. Ghost: Look at that. We're back. Ghost: Let's get them! Nya: Yeah. Zane: Chill out! Hahaha. It feels good to have our powers back. Ice! Wu: It's time we get these people out of here. Everyone, stand back. (He summons his Dragon to break the cage.) Jay: Even better to have a new ride. (A Ghost slashes his Ghost Taker.) Hey, you scratched my brand-new car! (He captures the Ghost.) Haha, sucker. Kai: Uh, Jay, a little help? Jay: On my way! (He captures the Ghosts.) Woo-hoo! Lloyd: Thanks. Great job, Jay! Ghost: Oh, this is good. So good. Hey, look, a Ninja. Cole: Dinner is served. (He rides on the table, destroying the Ghosts with food.) Lloyd: Cole, on the roof! (Cole blasts the Ghost, which alerted Morro.) Morro: the Ninja are winning. Get out there and stop them. Wu: keep going, Lloyd. You're almost there. Zane: Ice! (He freezes Bansha, but she broke free.) P.I.X.A.L.: Particle shooters disabled. Zane: My Ice can't stop them. Cole: I'm coming to help. (Ghoultar jumps over him.) Hey! (He trips on his chain.) Nya: (Grunts.) He's too strong. I can't keep this going. Kai: You have to, Nya. You can do it. (He ziplined with his headband to escape Soul Archer's arrow.) Ha! Thirty-two thread count. Jay: (Ghoultar's scythe gets stuck on Jay's vehicle.) You monster. (The Ghosts are released.) Ugh! Morro: Is that all? Is that all you've got? Lloyd: Hey! Looks like this is just between us. Morro: The green gi belongs to me now. (Laughs.) You think I'm gonna make this easy? Let's see how good you are. (The two commence the battle.) Nya: Stay strong, Lloyd. Morro: I'm stronger, Lloyd. I always have been. And I've been inside your head. I know what you're afraid of. You could never do it alone, could you? Weak. You need others, but I, I need no one. Wu: The Preeminent is about to arrive. Lloyd's running out of time. Morro: What are you waiting for, Lloyd? An invitation? If you want the Real Crystal, earn it. Lloyd: I did learn a thing or two with you in my head. (He uses Airjitzu to get closer to Morro, but he uses his Wind to push him off.) Whoa! Nya: Lloyd! Morro: Watch your step. The fall can be a doozy. (He uses his WInd to push a platform Lloyd's going to land on.) What's wrong, too hard for ya? This is the end of the line, Lloyd. I'll miss you. Ronin: Better late than never. I saved a lot for this moment. (He poured his savings onto Morro.) Where's Morro? He's gone. (Lloyd is about to destroy the Realm Crystal.) Morro: Stop! Please, don't. Lloyd: This isn't your world anymore, Morro. You had your chance. The Realm Crystal must be destroyed. The First Spinjitzu Master never wanted us to have it. Morro: But-but if you destroy it, you destroy any chance of ever saving your father. Kai: There he is. Nya: Lloyd, get out of there. Morro: yes. Yes, I've seen him. He waits for you... Kai: Windows are blocked. Morro: ...locked up in the Cursed Realm. Destroy the Crystal and, and the gateway will be wiped out. Kai: Use your Spinjitzu! Morro: You'll never get a chance to see your beloved daddy again. Zane: Lloyd, get out! Lloyd: Uh...you've...you've seen him? Kai: Lloyd! Lloyd: No. He'd do everything to save Ninjago, and you would do everything to destroy it. The Realm Crystal must be destroy—(The Preeminent restrains Lloyd.) Kai: Lloyd! Nya: What is that? It's taken him. No! Kai: Oh, no. Morro: The gateway is complete. Zane: No! Morro: My master has arrived. Zane: Lloyd! Lloyd: No! It must be destroyed. (The Preeminent grabs the Crystal.) No! Nya: What now? Kai: This isn't good. Morro: (Laughs.) You have it wrong. Ninjago must be destroyed. Say hello to your father for me. (The Preeminent pulls Lloyd into the Cursed Realm.) Zane: No! (Nya screams.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Transcript Category:Episodes